Criminal Romance
by Snicket Toy
Summary: —Tenemos un nuevo caso —avisó su jefe. Lo peor que puedes hacer siendo detective, es enamorarte de la sospechosa número uno.
1. Sospechosa

Sé que debería estar trabajando en mis otras historias, pero también sé que no podré seguir hasta que suba esto así que les doy mis más sinceras disculpas y espero que les guste el fic.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Edward Cullen, se encontraba arreglando los archivos del último caso que había resuelto. El bastardo de James Witherdale, había sido condenado a quince años de prisión luego de haber violado y casi asesinado a su propia prima. Para Edward la condena no era suficiente, pero se contentaba en que no saldría en un buen tiempo.

—Cullen—llamó su jefe, Steve. Steve era un hombre maduro, a la mitad de sus cuarentas, tenía el pelo canoso, aunque aún se le notaban sus cuantos cabellos castaños claros, sus ojos eran grises, los cuales tenían la misma seriedad y tranquilidad de su juventud.

— ¿Si, jefe? —preguntó el aludido sentándose en el asiento frente a su jefe.

—Tenemos un nuevo caso —Le entregó una carpeta la cual instintivamente Edward recogió. —Aro Volturi, importante empresario, asesinado hace dos días en su apartamento.

Aro Volturi era conocido tanto por su empresa de veleros, como por su adicción a las fiestas y las prostitutas. Debería haber sido arrestado varias veces, pero por su influencia era dejado en libertad.

— ¿Testigos? —preguntó el cobrizo.

—Su sobrina Heidi, dijo que lo encontró en la mañana cerca de las diez.

— ¿Sospechosos?

—La señorita Isabella Swan, fue vista por última vez con él. —Le entregó una carpeta.

—Dos arrestos por posesión de drogas —leyó Edward, la imagen que mostraba el archivo no era la de una típica adicta a las drogas. Era de una bella chica confundida por la vida. Pocas mujeres han podido captar la verdadera atención de Edward, las cuales en realidad son sólo su madre y su hermana, pero Isabella Swan podría unirse al grupo. —Creo que sería bueno que Jasper y yo vayamos a _conversar_ con ella.

—Vayan. —ordenó. Él asintió y salió de la oficina en busca de su compañero.

* * *

Jasper Hale se encontraba tomando un café en la tienda junto a su trabajo. Suspiró luego de dar un gran sorbo a su café. Le importaba un comino que la camarera coqueteara con él descaradamente, el sólo tenía una mujer en su mente. _Alice._

Esa pequeña mujer, de cabello negro corto que daba en variadas direcciones, con ojos grises que para él eran como joyas, dignas de admirar y codiciar.

Alice era la única cosa que él había tenido en mente en bastante tiempo. Esa mujer que él había traicionado y se aborrecía por eso.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó su compañero y mejor amigo, Edward.

—No —respondió y volvió a posar la vista en su café.

—Tenemos un nuevo caso —avisó, cambiando el tema. Sabía que a Jasper no le gustaba hablar de sí mismo, mucho menos de sus sentimientos.

— ¿Sobre? —preguntó interesado.

—Asesinato a un bastardo millonario. Una sospechosa —Le mostró el archivo, el cual el rubio estudió cuidadosamente.

—No parece la típica drogadicta —dijo Jasper, luego de terminar de leer.

—Lo sé —concordó. —Vamos a hacerle una pequeña visita —avisó torciendo una sonrisa.

Jasper se levantó y siguió a su compañero a su Volvo, el cual cuida como si de un bebé se tratara.

* * *

El apartamento de Isabella Swan no era el más lujoso —muy lejos estaba de serlo—, en esa zona se habían cometido delitos de todo calibre, desde extorsión hasta violación.

Le preguntaron a una señora que estaba en la puerta de unos apartamentos de mala muerte.

— ¿Isabella Swan? —se vio dudosa, pero luego agregó: — ¡Bella Swan! SI vive en el apartamento 7-D. ¿Por qué la buscan? —frunció el ceño.

—Sólo queremos hacerles unas cuantas preguntas —respondió Jasper en un tono tranquilo, haciendo que la señora se relajara y siguiera su camino.

Tocaron la puerta, una, dos y tres veces. Hasta que alguien abrió. No era Bella Swan, era la persona que nadie esperaba ver.

— ¿Alice? —preguntó desconcertado, Jasper. Edward también estaba confundido. Ninguno de los dos se esperaba encontrar a Alice en un lugar como este, menos en el lugar donde vive la sospechosa número uno de su nueva investigación.

Se notaba que Alice tampoco esperaba verlos allí. — ¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó.

—Eh… venimos a buscar a Isabella Swan —respondió Edward. —Creo que nos equivocamos.

—No, no lo hicieron. Bella es mi mejor amiga —respondió con mucha seguridad en su voz. Edward y Jasper no podían creer que Alice tuviera una amistad con Isabella Swan.

— ¿Mejor amiga? —cuestionó Jasper.

—Sí. —respondió mordaz.

— ¿Está ella aquí? —preguntó Edward, retomando su compostura de detective.

—Si —dijo algo más relajada, pero aún suspicaz por lo que ocurría. Los dejó entrar. El apartamento no era mejor que el exterior, tenía aire desolado y depresivo. — ¡Bella! —llamó.

Luego de unos minutos una chica delgada y algo desaliñada salió del cuarto. Llevaba unos vaqueros rotos y una camiseta bastante ancha para ella. Sus ojos color chocolate se encontraron con los verdes de Edward y fue una conexión extraña pero placentera. El carraspeo de Jasper rompió la especial conexión.

—Señorita Swan, soy Edward Masen y él es mi compañero Jasper Hale —se presentó elegantemente, causando el sonrojo de ella, Edward pensó que no había visto cosa más dulce e inocente en su vida. —Venimos a hacerle unas preguntas sobre Aro Volturi.

Bella hizo un extraño ruidito con la garganta. —Isabella… —comenzó, pero ella lo interrumpió.

—Bella —lo corrigió. Ese era el nombre del ángel, y a la vez nueva perdición, de Edward Anthony Cullen.

* * *

Algo corto, lo sé. Pero es algo que se me ocurrió de repente y no pude evitar no escribirlo xD

Para mis lectores de "Atardecer" prometo que pronto subiré, es que tengo un pequeño bloqueo de escrito, que espero que escribiendo esto se me pase.

Los quiero y espero sus reviews.

Tinky.


	2. Sentir

Sé que deben estar odiándome por no actualizar en meses, es que es estado trabajando en otras cosas y a veces simplemente se me olvidan cosas, perdón, no me vayan a golpear, por favor, ya me dieron con una pelota hoy en la nariz xD u.u

_Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, pero me los presta._

* * *

Todos creían que la vida de Renesmee Cullen era perfecta, capitana de las porristas, su novio el capitán de fútbol americano, tenía una de las mejores calificaciones de la escuela, todos querían ser sus amigos, los chicos babeaban por ella, mientras que las chicas la envidiaban.

Cuan equivocados estaban al pensar que su vida estaba, aunque sea cerca de la perfección.

Nadie lo notaba, ó tal vez lo hacían, pero simplemente no les importaba. Cada vez que se veía al espejo, se aborrecía cada vez más. Nunca podía estar conforme. No sabía por qué su novio estaba con ella, no era bonita, ni delgada, era lo que los demás deberían mirar, arrugar la nariz y marcharse. Esa era su opinión.

No tenía nadie con quién hablar. Sus "amigas" de lo único que podían hablar era ropa, maquillaje y de lo guapo que era el profesor de biología. A pesar de estar rodeada de gente, estaba sola.

No tenía salida, debía mantener su imagen de "abeja reina", de reina escolar. No importaba cuanto se quebrara por dentro, debía ser fuerte.

Quería ser como su hermano. Él había tenido toda una reputación en la escuela; chico malo, rompecorazones, problemático y, aunque pareciera imposible, alumno estrella. Y después de toda su rebeldía escolar, se convirtió en uno de los detectives más respetados —y codiciados por las solteras, e incluso algunas que ni siquiera eran solteras—. Orgullo de la familia y ejemplo a seguir.

Había pensado en tantas formas de encontrar una salida; auto infligirse heridas, vomitar, hacer dietas extremas, lo que sea. Era tan solo para ver que aún era humana. Aún haciendo todo eso, esa chispa no volvía.

_Princesa de hielo._ Así había sido como la había llamado su novio, Seth, la última vez que salieron. Lo había dicho al hecho de que Nessie había comentado que amaba patinar, pero para ella tuvo otro significado. Al detestarse tanto a ella misma, se había alejado de otros sentimientos, todo para ella era una actuación, frente a sus amigos, novio, familia, todos. Era solo una simple y retorcida actuación, merecía un Óscar. Era una princesa de hielo.

Estaba desesperada por sentir de nuevo una emoción, pero un día llegó su salvación. Había ido hasta las partes más peligrosas de Seattle, un chico de la escuela le había comentado dónde conseguir algo de droga. Ella primero se había resistido, ¿podría llegar tan bajo?

Mientras conducía calle abajo en su Audi r8 —regalo de cumpleaños número dieciséis—, tan sólo ya a dos metros del lugar, se pudo contestar. _Llegaría hasta lo más bajo. _

El barrio no era nada pulcro, se podía notar a kilómetros que allí ocurrían cosas para nada legales. Pero a ella eso le importaba un comino, tenía un solo propósito y estaba lista para cumplirlo.

_Jacob Black. _Ese era el nombre del proveedor. Por alguna razón su nombre le dio un tipo de sospecha, como una premonición. Decidió ignorar el sentimiento y concentrarse.

Estacionó su auto, tomó el dinero de su bolso Prada, se quitó las gafas de sol —no tenía ni idea de por qué las usó, pero según sus amigas eso era algo "genial"— y abrió la puerta del auto.

El edificio no era nada lujoso, gente entraba y salía, con la rapidez de que Lauren cambiaba de novio. Al caminar dentro del lugar, varios hombre se le quedaron mirando de una mirada tan pervertida, que daba nauseas. Se sentó en uno de los taburetes frente a la barra, mientras la camarera —que aparentaba unos dieciocho— servía unos cuantos tragos a los dos hombres que estaban sentadas a unos cuantos asientos de ella.

La camarera la quedó mirando. — ¿No eres un poco joven para venir a un lugar así? —preguntó. Eso la tomó por sorpresa. ¿Lo era? ¿Era demasiado joven? También podía ser demasiado joven, para perder la sensación de vivir y no sentir nada, pero aún así esa era su situación, lo que significaba que tampoco era demasiado joven para estar en ese lugar.

—Tal vez —respondió, mientras se encogía de hombros. La camarera la miró con cuidado. —Soy Bella.

—Renesmee —sonrió, por primera vez de verdad, hace tanto tiempo que no lo hacía, pero esa chica emanaba una sensación de cariño y comprensión. Lo que ella anhelaba con toda su alma.

Bella sonrió. —Lindo, pero ¿algo más corto? —preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ness o Nessie, da igual —contestó, mientras que Bella asentía, quitándose un rebelde mechón de cabello castaño.

—Bueno, Ness ¿Qué haces aquí? No pareces el tipo de chicas que vienen a lugares como estos —comentó. Nessie esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. _Aún_, pensó.

—Estaba buscando a Jacob Black —dijo. Bella la miró con sus orbes cafés como platos, no podía creer que una chica así —de buen vestir, ropa cara— lo buscará a _él_. Aunque no era la primera niña rica que él "ayudaba", era la primera que parecía decidida y no demasiado ansiosa. Sus ojos cafés se encontraron con los pardos de ella, viendo así que no estaba mintiendo. — ¿Sabes dónde está? —preguntó, sacando del letargo a la mayor.

Balbuceó una respuesta, mientras indicaba una puerta oscura cerca de la mesa de billar. —Gracias—dijo, mientras se dirigía al lugar. Bella sólo esperaba que la muchacha recapacitara y se diera cuenta que estaba a punto de cometer uno de los peores errores de su vida. No lo hizo. Renesmee Carlie Cullen nunca cambiaba de opinión.

Renesmee caminó segura por la habitación hasta la susodicha puerta, ignorando todos los comentarios inapropiados que le decían. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta iba a tocar, por educación, pero luego se dio cuenta que nadie tocaba en un lugar así. Entró sin más.

Había cientos de mujeres con prendas tan cortas que eran casi sólo pedazos de tela sobre su cuerpo. Todos se hablaban a gritos, no les importaba dejar sordo a la persona de al lado. Los que no gritaban hablaban a susurros, mientras intercambiaban bolsas ó cajas por dinero.

— ¿Qué quieres, nena? —le preguntó un tipo alto de complexión mediana. Su voz era dura, pero baja. Estaba fumando un cigarrillo, mientras una rubia con aspecto de prostituta estaba sentada en sus piernas.

—Busco a Jacob Black —respondió sin ningún rastro de duda o miedo en su voz. Él tipo la miró sorprendido para luego sonreír.

—En la parte de atrás. Es el que maneja todo aquí —respondió, mientras le besaba la espalda a la rubiecita. Ella no le dijo ni un "gracias" de respuesta, sabía que para esos tipos un "gracias", sería: "Ten sexo salvaje conmigo en mi auto".

Caminó sin fijarse de lo que la otras personas decía o hacían, solo podía pensar en encontrar a Jacob.

Mientras se acercaba al lugar que le habían indicado, escuchó la pelea entre dos tipos. Uno era alto, musculoso, con una larga coleta de caballo rubia y un atisbo de barba. El otro tenía el cabello castaño claro, un poco menos musculoso, pero de la misma estatura.

— ¡Vete al diablo, James! Si no traes el dinero, no es mi culpa —explicó castaño. James rechinó los dientes.

— ¡Púdrete, Riley! —espetó, mientras le daba un certero golpe en la mandíbula. Riley no se quedó atrás y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago.

Renesmee decidió avanzar, no quería quedarse cuando las cosas se pusieran peores; o sea navajas, pistolas ó botellas.

No estaba segura de cómo reconocer a Jacob, Alec le había dicho que lo reconocería en cuanto lo viera, que cada vez que él entraba ó salía de un lugar, la gente lo notaba irremediablemente.

Sin darse cuenta, ni saber cómo ocurrió, unos brazos fuertes y bronceados, se apoderaron de su pequeña cintura—Supongo que me vienes a ver a mí, ¿no? —preguntó, con un ligero toque de humor. Ness no sabía qué hacer, ningún chico se había tomado el atrevimiento de hacerle algo así, a Seth le llevó un mes en poder darle un beso en público.

Recuperando su compostura dijo: —Jacob, supongo.

—Dime Jake, dulzura —Casi podía ver esa maliciosa sonrisa. De un momento a otro la soltó, poniéndose en frente de ella. Su cabello negro como la noche era corto y caían unas cuantas gotas de agua de él. A pesar de su camiseta verde oscura se notaba su torso bien trabajado, sus jeans estaban rotos en las rodillas, traía una chaqueta cuero negra la cual tenía una pequeña parte quemada en el brazo. Sus ojos casi más negros que su cabello bailaban con ironía

—Me dijeron que vendías buena hierba —soltó sin más.

—Pues el que te lo dijo, tiene mucha razón —respondió Jake, sin ninguna pizca de modestia.

— ¿Cuánto? —pidió como si fuera una experta. El azabache dejó mostrar una deliciosa sonrisa con una fila de dientes derechos y blancos como perlas.

—Depende de lo que quieres.

—Dame lo mejor que tengas —Sonrió con un dejo travieso. —Sígueme —indicó, mientras avanzaban al lugar más recóndito de la habitación. Había varios muebles, algunos abiertos mostrando varios sobres con polvo blanco dentro. Cocaína. Él tomó uno de esos paquetes y se lo entregó.

—Quinientos —declaró, ella tomó un fajo de billetes de su bolsillo y se lo entregó, el los contó con cuidado sin quitarle la mirada a la oji-pardo. —Bien, bienvenida al paraíso.

Ella ya sabía cómo inhalar, Alec le había enseñado. No eran lo que se llamaban amigos, pero se llevaban bien. Se conocían hace ya tres años.

Abrió el sobre blanco, tomó la tablita que le había pasado Jacob, puso un poco de polvo en ella, en forma de línea. Selló el paquete y lo metió en el bolsillo de sus jeans ajustados. Tomó un billete —que había sacado mientras guardaba el paquete— y lo enrolló. Lo colocó sobre el polvo e inhaló profundamente.

Sintió como si su mente se despegará de su cuerpo, creía que estaba sola en la habitación, sintió pánico e histeria, pero luego estaba eufórica, daba saltos de alegría, mientras que Jake se reía, mientras fumaba un porro de marihuana.

Había tropezado con una silla, estaba a punto de dar con el suelo cuando Jacob la agarró. Sus ojos se encontraron, eran tan diferentes, pero iguales a la vez. No era como la primera vez que si vieron, esta vez estaban ambos drogados, pero había algo que no habían notado. Ese deseo que los embargaba a ambos, ese deseo por el otro. Y cumpliendo esa atracción sus labios se sellaron en un beso fiero y pasional. Terminaron en el sillón de la habitación con Nessie sentada a horcajadas encima de Jacob.

Y ella volvía a sentir, una sensación, esa chispa volvía. Pero tal vez no de la manera correcta.

* * *

¿Y…? Apuesto que no se esperaban un Nessie/Jacob, bueno espero que les haya gustado. En el próximo capítulo habrá más Bella/Edward ¡Sí!


End file.
